Hyperactive Fangirl and the Book Thief
by Marie Kira Yeager
Summary: This is a remake of PJO and instead of a life of Percy Jackson it is a life of a Hyperactive Fangirl called Annie and her adventures. This uses a bunch of random fandoms chosen. Read on to find out more. The Editor and me are crazy fangirls so yeah.


**This is based on the Percy Jackson but fangirl version. Credits to the Fandoms I used like Harry Potter and Attack on Titan references. Most credit is given to my editor and Rick Riordan for making an excellent plot.**

_Hyperactive Fangirl and The Book Thief._

Look, I didn't want to be a fangirl. If you are reading this because you think you might be one my advice is : close this book right now. Believe whatever your parents say and enter the outside world instead of reading this and try and lead a ordinary life.

Being a fangirl is dangerous. It is harsh. Most of the time, it gets you stabbed a million times by a invisible knife so you want to roll over and gasp for air as the tears roll down. If you are completely normal person, reading this because you think about that silent girl in the back of the classroom crying in pain as she rolls around the floor with a book clutched in her hand near her chest , great. Read on and understand. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened to anyone before.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages . If you feel something stirring inside,Stop reading immediately. You most likely be one of us. And once you know that, it is only a matter of time before they sense you too and they would avoid you. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I am Annie Ackerman. I am eleven years old. Until a few moths ago, I was a normal student at Titan Academy, a public school for all in a upstate Sydney. Am I a crazy person? You can say that. I could start any point in my short miserable life to prove that I am mentally crazy , but things really started going bad last July when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to the zoo- thirty wild kids and two teachers on a normal school bus, heading to the zoo to look at exotic animals. I know it sounds fun with the cute animals and everything but with my classmates? My death is coming closer. But luckily, Ms Zhang , my science teacher was leading the trip so I had at least hope. As the teachers allowed us to walk around the zoo with a group of friends with us. Ms Zhang was this middle aged woman , who had black hair up to her shoulders , a pair of ordinary glasses and always never wore the same thing everything time, our class sees her. You might think she sounds ordinary, but she told hilarious stories and jokes and let us talk play games in the lab. He also had this awesome collection of old fossils and other things that "normal people" would freak out about. So she was the only teacher who I respected entirely. I hoped the trip would be fine.

See, people freak out when I go to trips with them. Like at my fifth-grade school, we went past a broom store and I freaked out , screaming like, "OH MY FREAKING MUGGLE BLOOD! THE NUMBUS 2000 IS RESTORED!." Of course , I had to move schools because people started getting creeped out. And before that one when we went to Canberra for one night and there was a wardrobe in my cabin. All my cabin was asleep and I crept into the wardrobe muttering, "Narnia, I think I can see you", everyone creeped out and thought there was a ghost in the cabin... Well you should get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good not crazy. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, whose name was exactly the same with the bully in the first book from Percy Jackson, weird huh? Even more weirder , they act EXACTLY the same , the only difference was that I didn't have a friendly satyr called Grover as a friend. Anyway my friends who were exactly the same as me called Victoria, Anna, Skye (Exactly the same as Sky) Armin and Levi. Back to topic, Nancy was hitting one of my best friends , Armin with chunks of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yum.

Armin was an sorta easy target. He was a nerd to put in one word. He was normally bullied and teased for smart comebacks. Like me, he liked reading and finding more fandoms to love. On top of that , he cut his arm , *Emo much? He had to a note excusing him from PE for most of time because that reason. He actually look like a guy from an anime who has the same name as him apart from their last names. Same personality then again my life was filled with mysteries like these.

**I am ending it here. Sorry, please tell meh if I should continue. Let me know if it sucks ;;-;; I will listen but I am really hoping into continuing this fanfic. **

**My editor would like to speak: My character Skye is based on the editor of this story and she did not want her name or appearance to be mentioned in thsi fanfic. but she liked the name Skye and decided she wud be in the fanfic if nothing was revealed about her except for her personality.**


End file.
